Tú eres mi verdadero amor
by Paanchy
Summary: Chloe deja a Clark atrás y se va de su vida, vuelvo después de 10 años con una noticia que cambiara su vida y la de ellos radicalmente... Chlark Chlover Clois
1. Chapter 1

- Clark-

- Hola Chloe –

- Clark, me vengo a despedir –

- ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar? –

- no, no me gustan las despedidas en aeropuertos –

- ¿aeropuertos? ¿de que hablas Chloe? –

- Me voy, me ofrecieron un puesto en Inglaterra –

- ¿Qué? – no, no podía estar diciendo que se iba para siempre

- tu y yo sabemos que ya no me necesitas Clark – me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa, ¿pero de que hablaba? ¡Claro que la necesitaba!

- ¡Claro que te necesito Chloe! –

- No, tienes a Lois –

- No es lo mismo-

- es mejor –

- Chloe… - no me dejo terminar de hablar

- tu y yo sabemos que siempre he hecho lo que me has pedido, he dejado muchas cosas de lado por ti Clark, ahora no me pidas esto, no me pidas que me quede a tu lado viendo como amas a mi prima y como le cuentas todas las cosas antes que a mi, no hablo de cosas amorosas ni nada de eso, hablo de que ya quede en segundo plano de tu vida Clark, y estar en metrópolis me duele, estar aquí donde Jimmy y aunque no quiera aceptarlo Davis murieron, donde he perdido mi vida Clark, por favor no me pidas que me quede, no quiero –

- Chloe – luego de eso no pude decir nada mas, solo atine a besar su frente – perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa – rodeo los ojos – Chloe es… -

- cállate Clark, nada es tu culpa, tranquilo – me sonrío por ultima vez y luego se fue

Han pasado 10 años de ese suceso en que mi mejor amiga se despidió de mi en el granero, donde vivimos tantas cosas juntos, me case con Lois, tengo un hijo hermoso y Lois ya sabe mi verdadera identidad y me perdono muchas ausencias que tuve, ahora ya estaba de vuelta en una vida "normal" me sentía muy cómodo junto a mi familia.

- Lois – la bese

- Clark – me sonrío, tiene la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo – ¿Qué haces? –

- busco un lindo restaurante –

- no sabia que teníamos una cita – la tome por la cintura y comencé a besar su cuello, pero ella se quito de mi abrazo

- ahora no… y no es una cita –

- a ¿no? –

- No, tengo una sorpresa – ¿Lois?-

- ¿Sorpresa? La ultima vez que me diste una sorpresa no fue preci…. – me tapo la boca con su dedo

- cállate… esta vez si será una grata sorpresa –

- ¿Cuál? – me intrigaba saber que se traía entre manos mi esposa, sus sorpresas en realidad nunca eran muy buenas, pero bueno era Lois ¿no?

- ¿Amor estas lista? –

- no – bajo las escaleras vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo muy bien (vestido en perfil) se veía hermosa… pero su casa demostraba tristeza

- ¿Qué paso? – me acerque a abrazarla

- quería que todo funcionara bien, pero el maldito vuelo se retraso ¡tres horas! -

- así que es alguien la sorpresa – me miro con ojos saltones

- creo que ya arruine las sorpresa. No vez que soy tonta – puso de nuevo su cara en mi pecho

- no eres tonta amor, eres inocente –

- ¿¡Que!? ¡Smallville! ¿me has dicho inocente? – no pude evitar reírme cuando dijo Smallville hace años que no me llamaba así

- ¿Quién es la sorpresa? – me miro con el ceño fruncido

- da igual que te diga o no, total Oliver la vera primero que todos y no nosotros como lo tenia planeado –

- ¿Oliver? – hace tiempo que ya no escuchaba hablar de mi antiguo amigo

- si, mas que nada es por eso que vuelve – ¿vuelve? De que esta hablando

- ¿Vuelve? ¿Vuelve quien? –

- Chloe, Oliver y Chloe están juntos y se casaran en un mes mas, nos viene a invitar formalmente –

- ¡QUE! – estoy seguro que mi cara se deformo mil veces ¿CHLOE Y OLVIER JUNTOS? Noooo eso no puede ser, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

- amor, ¿no te gusto la noticia? –

- ¡No! – a Lois se le deformo la cara

- ¿Aun sientes algo por ella? –

-¿¡Que!? –

- Lo que oíste Clark no soy una estupida para no fijarme como sufriste cuando se fue y cuanto la has añorado todos estos años – Lois tenía razón en todo, pero NO estaba enamorado de Chloe, ella era mi mejor amiga

- Nunca estuve enamorado de Chloe, es mi mejor amiga –

- Si solo es tu mejor amiga ¿Por qué no quieres su felicidad? – tuche

- No lo se –


	2. Chapter 2

**Decleimer: **Smallville ni sus personajes no me pretenecen, la trama dela historia si ^^

.

—¡Mi amor! —escuché decir a Oliver mientras bajaba del avión-

—Hola

—Preciosa —me dio un dulce beso mientras tomaba mi cintura para elevarme.

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

—perfecto, estaba interesante el libro que me recomendaste.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—Lo único malo es que como el vuelo se atrasó no pude ir a cenar con Lois.

—Lo repondremos mañana si, ahora te quiero solo para mí. —me beso el cuello con esos besos de mariposa que tanto me gustaban.

—Me gusta la idea —lo tomé del mentón y dirigí su boca hacia la mía.

.

Oliver me llevó a su departamento, tenía todo preparado, velas, un buen vino y una exquisita cena, lo pasamos muy bien esa noche, amándonos, hace más de un mes que no nos veíamos, el tubo que viajar antes para arreglar cosas de sus empresas. Así que como verán teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

.

—Buenos días preciosa.

—Buenos días mi amor —me acerqué a la cocina donde me esperaba mi taza de café al lado de la suya, antes de tomarla me puse de puntas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué lees? —tenía en sus manos el Daily Planet de hoy.

—Un artículo de Lois.

—Lois, déjame verlo —le quité el periódico de las manos y leí una noticia hablaba sobre un crimen y esas cosas, recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente, pero no quise seguir con ellos, así que deje el diario en la mesa y me dirigí a mi prometido.

—¿Podemós ir a verla hoy?

— Tu puedes cariño, yo no, tengo unas reuniones.

—Siempre estas en reuniones —le reproche.

—Lo se, y perdóname —me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a buscar su chaqueta —pero si quieres que tengamos una luna de miel sin interrupciones, tengo que hacerlo.

—Está bien —se acerco a darme un dulce beso para luego irse.

—Te amo Chloe —se despidió a lo lejos.

—Y yo a ti amor.

Sería un día aburrido, lo más probable es que esas reuniones lo tuvieran alejado de mi todo el día, así que decidí ir a vestirme y salir, antes me tome una ducha, al salir del baño me puse unos pantalones blancos con un polera estraple de color plomo con bronces, muy linda y mis zapatos del mismo color, unas pulseras doradas y mis lentes del mismo color, tome mi cartera blanca, guarde un regalo que traje de Inglaterra para Lois y me fui.

Decidí caminar, quería recordar viejos tiempos. Llegué sin darme cuenta al Daily planet, fui a recepción para pedir hablar con Lois, pero me dejaron pasar rápidamente, por ser la novia del Señor Oliver Queen, no estaba muy acostumbrada a esas cosas, pero no dije nada.

Quise darle una sorpresa a Lois, así que le pregunté a un guardia cual era la oficina de la señorita Lane, le me corrigió diciendo

.

—Ah usted busca a la señora Kent —fue extraño escuchar eso, pero me tenía que acostumbrar.

.

Iba subiendo el ascensor tarareando una de las canciones de mi Ipod, se abrieron las puertas pero ni siquiera vi quien era.

.

—Chloe… —Su voz era de sorpresa. Y si, era la voz de Clark

—Hola —le di mi mejor sonrisa, 10 años que no lo veía, ni hablaba con él.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —estaba muy sorprendido de verme, ¿Acaso Lois no le contaba que venía a metrópolis?

—Vine a ver a Lois, ¿No te conto que venía?

—Sí, si lo hizo, pero Lois ahora no está, está cubriendo un caso.

—Oh! Que tonta, debí preguntar antes de venir.

—No —Lo miré extraña.

—po-podemos conversar, tomarnos un café o algo.

—mmm no lo sé, pero mmm sabes, si así me cuentas como está mi sobrino.

—Genial, vamos — toco el piso uno, y volvimos a bajar.

.

Mientras llegábamos al primer piso hubo un silencio tedioso nadie se atrevía a hablar primero, podía notar que Clark estaba nervioso, aún no se le quitaban esos tics que tenía cuando niño.

.

—Que pena que no pudiste llegar a cenar con nosotros anoche.

—Sí, el avión se retraso y no pude llegar a tiempo, quería ver a Lois y a mi sobrino, pero no pude.

—¿Solo a ellos dos? —pude notar que de inmediato se arrepintió de decir eso.

—Claro que no tontito —le pegue en el brazo en señal de juego.

—¿Tomamos un café?

—Me encantaría, seria todo un honor.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Superman —susurre para que solo él me pudiera escuchar

—jajajaja.

Nos miramos a los ojos y no faltaban las palabras, teníamos mucho de que hablar.

—¡Chloe! ¿Prima eres tú? —escuche gritar a Lois de la entrada del edificio.

Solo le sonreí y ella corrió a abrazarme.

—Cuanto te he extrañado ingrata.

—Yo también te quiero Lois.

.

Mire a Clark que tenia la vista abajo, eso solo me dijo que no podríamos hablar como él quería hacerlo.

Gracias por leer la historias y las alertas que dejaron, perdón por demorarme tanto pero me fui de vacaciones muuuucho tiempo, pero ahora volvi y no dejare la historia ^^ actualizare una vez a la semana ^^

Espero sus review para saber si les gusta o si dejo de escribir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Decleimer: **Smallville ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama de la historia si ^^

.

.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—Lois esa emoción, no la conocía en ti.

—No todos los días llega tú ingrata prima de Inglaterra con la noticia que se casará.

Clark empezó a toser, ambas miramos para ver que pasaba.

—Tranquilas, solo me atragante con el pastel, ustedes saben…

—Si si si —respondió Lois de muy mala manera.

No pude evitar mirar a Clark y ver como levantaba los hombros, algo raro pasaba aquí, y lo iba a averiguar.

.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando de cómo Oliver me propuso matrimonio, de mi perfecto trabajo en Inglaterra y de cómo estaba mi amado sobrino.

.

—Creo que está sonando tu celular —Dijo Clark, a los dos segundos después comenzó a vibrar.

—jajaja gracias —vi la pantalla y decía "Oliver"

—¿Quién es? —Lois me quito el celular de las manos. —¡Oh! Es mi cuñadito… Alo.

—¡Lois! —trate de que me pasara el celular pero era una guerra perdida.

—Ok…ok…ok… —colgó el teléfono.

—¡Hey! Quería hablar con él.

—Dice que no podrá llegar temprano esta noche por que lo invitaron a comer de no sé que empresa.

—pero Lois.

—pero nada, Clark anda a dejarla a su casa y te quedas hasta que Oliver llegue, yo iré a ver a nuestro hijo, tiene que preparar las cosas para mañana.

—Bueno.

—Pero, no necesito —Lois me pudo un dedo en la boca impidiéndome hablar.

—Tú me haces caso a mi —se acerco a Clark y le dio un beso en los Labios —Adiós —se acerco a mí y me dio un gran abrazo —Fue genial verte primita —tomo su cartera y se fue.

.

—Bueno ¿Te voy a dejar? —Pregunto Clark sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Volando? —me encantaba molestarlo.

—Si es lo que quieres —me sorprendió su respuesta —entonces lo tendrás —tomo mi cartera y nos dirigimos a un callejón que estaba oscuro —Agárrate bien.

No pude decir nada más porque ya nos elevamos, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver toda la ciudad bajo mis pies, no puedo negar que me dio miedo, pero vi los ojos de Clark y me dio una seguridad enorme, así que me agarre más de su abrazo y grite disfrutando el aire en mi cara y las hermosa vista que tenia de la ciudad.

Llegamos al balcón de Oliver y Clark aun no me bajaba.

—Gracias eso estuvo fantástico.

—Hoy me di cuenta de lo que tienen en común y de lo que no.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que es cierto todas las veces que Lois me lo recrimino.

—¿Te recrimino que? —no entendía de que hablaba.

—De que si estuve enamorado de Ti Chloe y nunca me di cuenta.

Esa declaración me cayó como balde de agua fría, no podía decir que estaba enamorado de mí, no, es decir, nunca lo estuvo, soy yo la que siempre lo ame, y ahora que tengo mi vida echa, que el forma parte de ella como "cuñado" no me puede decir que estuvo enamorado, que ser egoísta te haría eso, ¡Oh! Si, lo acaba de hacer Clark.

—Lo siento Clark, pero eso es pasado en mi vida, ahora mi presente tiene un nombre y se llama Oliver.

—Solo si me dieras una oportunidad.

—¿Qué? ¡Una oportunidad! —no me podía estar pidieron eso —¡Fui tu mejor amiga toda una vida! Además ahora estas casado con ¡Mi prima!

—Chloe por favor escúchame.

—No Clark, ahora lárgate.

—Chloe.

—¡Lárgate! —Le indique la puerta de salida esperando que se fuera rápidamente.

.

Esta conversación había estado mal, nunca debió haberme dicho eso, pero ¿Por qué me sentía culpable? Si yo no había hecho nada, no quise seguir pensando en lo mismo todo el tiempo asi que tome una de mis pastillas para dormir, y eso fue lo que hice dormir y olvidar la horrible platica que había tenido con mi EX mejor amigo.

.

—Buenos días preciosa —Me encantaba despertar con los Labio de Oliver en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

—Buenos días amor —dije sin abrir los ojos para sentir ese cosquilleo que me daba cada vez que sentía sus labios.

—Eres fantástica —Estaba cerca de mi boca, así que abrí los ojos para ver sus labios, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor.

—¡Clark!

.

Si te gusta no olvides de presionar el botoncito verde ^^ esperó tu opinión.


	4. Chapter 4

Decleimer - Los personajes pertenecen a DC comic y a CW

.

.

– ¡Noooo!

– ¿Amor que pasa?

– ¡Oh! Oliver – abrase a mi novio, a la persona con la que escogí pasar el resto de mi vida, entonces el resto solo había sido una pesadilla, solo eso.

– ¿Qué paso amor, un mal sueño?

– Si, solo eso, un mal sueño, perdón por despertarte.

– No te preocupes, además ya es hora de despertar así que no importa.

– ¿Enserio? – mire el reloj y eras las 7:00 AM

– Voy a preparar el desayuno – me beso en la frente y se levanto para ir directo a la cocina.

Acomode un poco la cama y luego tome mi celular para ver si tenía algún correo, lo vi y tenía un sms (mensaje de texto)

_Chloe, perdona por lo de anoche, no te quiero perder. Clark_

Cerré rápidamente el celular, _¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué después de todos estos años?_

– ¡Ya esta listo! – grito Oliver desde la cocina – cuidado – venia entrando a la pieza con una bandeja gigante llena de cosas ricas para comer

– ¡Wouw! Que rico… ¿no crees que es mucho?

– Para nada, todo lo que hay en esta bandeja se come, incluso yo, aunque eso sería canibalismo –

– jajajajaja – no pude evitar reirme – ¿y si te como a besos? ¿También es canibalismo?

– No, pero puedo dejar de lado la bandeja para que me comas a besos todas las veces que quieras

– Me gusta mucho mas esa idea – dejo la bandeja en el piso y empezó a besarme con mucho amor y ternura… luego empezó a subir la temperatura y digamos que fueron unos muuuy buenos días.

.

.

– Mi Amor ¿Hoy también tienes reunión? – le pregunte mientras se vestía con su traje

– Así es, pero prometo que llego a cenar.

– mas te vale.

– Lo se, te he tenido muy abandona estos días, no quiero que llegue alguien y te quite de mi lado – se acerco a mi y me dio un largo beso –Te Amo Chloe.

– Y yo a ti Amor.

Salio de la habitación y lo ultimo que escuche fue la puerta del departamento cerrarse.

"_no quiero que llegue alguien y te quite de mi lado"_

Lo dijo en broma, pero que fuertes son esas palabras después de lo de anoche.

Suena mi celular, veo quien es _Lois_ si no contesto llamara y llamara y llamara hasta venir aquí y ver que pasa.

– Lois

– Prima, ¿Cómo estas?

– ¿Bien y tu?

– Bien, pero un poco preocupada

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Clark no llego anoche, pensé que iba a ser por algo de tu sabes, pero no he escuchado nada en las noticias.

– No se, el me vino a dejar y se fue.

– Bueno, pensé que sabias algo, lo siento –notaba a mi prima afligida, no podía dejarla así.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

– No, enserio, solo que Clark ha estado raro hace algunos días, debe ser eso.

– ¿Estas segura?

– Si, no te preocupes, tengo que cortar, tengo que llevar a Jason al colegio.

– Dale mis saludos

– Si, besos

– Bye

.

_¿Clark no llego a casa? _Eso no esta bien no creo que sea por mi _¿O si?_ Odio esto, porque me tubo que decir eso, porque justo ahora, porque después de tantos años, porque es un cobarde, _¡Ja! ¿Cobarde? Quien se fue del país porque no podía luchar mas por el ¿Quién? Tu Chloe ¿entonces quien es la cobarde?_ Pero ahora no siento lo mismo por el que hace años, ¡No! Yo amo a Oliver, amo despertar todas las mañanas con el, amo sus sonrisa, amo sus abrazos, amo cuando me hace el amor, amo sus mensajes de texto que me manda todo el día, amo cada detalle de el, hasta lo amo cuando lo veo en mallas, si, Amo a Oliver Queen. _¿Entonces porque te confundes tanto? _Odio a mi conciencia.

Mejor tomare una ducha, para despejar mi mente, además quiero preparar una linda cena para Oliver.

Estoy en la ducha unos 20 minutos y no dejo de preguntarme porque me confundo tanto, si se que amo a Oliver. Salgo del baño y lo siento, sentiría su olor a mil kilómetros de distancia. Me visto rápidamente y salgo al living.

– Los te anda buscando, no llegaste a dormir a casa anoche.

– No pude, no fui capaz.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Clark? Creo que ayer fui clara.

– Lo fuiste, pero no te creo.

– ¿No me crees?

– No, estuviste demasiados años enamorada de mi, aun cuando estaba con otras personas y nunca me dejaste de amar, aunque te hubieras casado con Jimmy aunque estuvieras con Davis, nunca dejaste de amarme Chloe, ahora tampoco creo que no me ames.

– wouu tienes un gran autoestima por lo que veo, creo que lo de Súper hombre se te subió un poquito a la cabeza ¿No crees? – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acerco a mi y me tomo de los hombros

– Dime que no es cierto que me amaste mientras estuviste con Jimmy y te creo que ahora estas enamorada de Oliver.

– ¡Quien te crees que eres! – Me solté de sus brazos – ¿Crees que puedes venir y decir cosas que no sabes?... Cuando estuve con Jimmy yo solo te quería Clark, nunca te ame y si alguna vez me sentí confundida en la relación con Jimmy no fue por ti, fue por Davis.

– Eso no es cierto

– Claro que es cierto, y ¿que crees? que ahora correré a tus brazos porque dijiste que estas enamorado de mi, te equivocas.

– Chloe

– Chloe nada, vete de aquí, vete donde esta tu familia, ¡Demonios eres el esposo de mi prima el padre de mi sobrino! ¿Acaso quieres dejar tu familia por mí? ¿Acaso quieres dejar a tu hijo por mí?

– A mi hijo no lo quiero perder, peor Lois me entenderá.

– Parece que hablamos de distintas Lois, porque ella nunca lo perdonaría, Jamás

– Entonces es por eso, ¿es por eso que no quieres estar conmigo?

– ¡Oh Clark! Ándate

– Chloe

– ¡Ándate! – sentí sus labios junto a los míos y luego una aire que voló algunos papeles que estaba sueltos.

,

El sonido de mi celular me hace reaccionar nuevamente

– ¿Hola?

– Amor, en cinco minutos mas entro a la última reunión, luego de eso estoy libre para que me sigas comiendo a besos.

– jajajaja vuelve pronto, te extraño.

– y yo a ti, lo único que quiero es que llegue nuestra boda y la luna de miel para que nadie nos moleste por dos meses.

– Solos tú y yo.

– Exacto, _Ok ya entro _lo siento amor, me tengo que ir. Te Amo princesa.

– y yo a ti Oliver.

**Flash Back**

– Chloe Te garantizo que habrá épocas difíciles y te garantizo que en algún momento uno de los dos o los dos querremos dejarlo todo, pero también te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mía me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida porque sé en lo más profundo de mi ser que estás hecho para ti. Te amo y quiero que pases el resto de mi vida junto a mi ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

– Por-por supuesto que si – me tomo en brazos y me dio vueltas, cuando me bajaba me fue besando poco a poco hasta darme uno de esos besos que no se olvidan nunca.

.

.

.

Lo segui por los mensajes que me han llegado, de verdad gracias ^^ y perdon por al ausencia pero han pasado miles de cosas y bueno no podia escribir nada, digamos que un Clark de esta historia llego a mi vida y no me gusta mucho esa idea


End file.
